


Those hearts are like stars (beating and bright from a side but in real time they already died)

by MRTx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Multi, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTx/pseuds/MRTx
Summary: Lexa is still recovering from her wife's death. After 20th anniversary of her wife's death she's done with her old life - she has done everything that she wanted to so she moves to Polis to find herself but she'll find someone else. Witty sassy 20 years old woman. They hate each other at first but then Lexa has a lot of deja vu. Things are getting wierd familliar and complicated with a lot of mixed emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

She was driving her car for a couple of hours. To say she was tired was an understatement. She was fucking exhaused. Her car was fully packed but it wasn't everything that she had in home. Home it used to sound like the best thing in her life. Now she called it house. Like any other in houndreds of thousands. Those were just things that weren't rellavant to her. Just clothes and electrical devices. 

The sun was setting by the time she was in front of Polis. Her nine hours drive was finally ending. She got a new car new apartament new job nad new life. Just to start from the beggining.  
As she parked her car in front of the flat that was going to be her home it was totally dark outside. She took her boxes full of her things and went to her apartament which was on 9th floor. She took keys out of her pocket and with boxes in her arms stood in front of doors to her home. She unlocked the door and step for the first time inside. 

In front of the door was pretty big living room with white sofa armhair and coffee table in front of nice sized flat screen TV. Left to the TV by the windows and enter to the balcony stood table with six chairs. On left side to the entrance stood open kitchen with pretty big island and three bar stools. Where the kitchen ends there are four doors. First is to guest bedroom second to guest bathroom third to bathroom and fourth to main bedroom.

She was standing there with boxes still in front of the entrance. She was standing there looking at everything an at nothing at all in the same time. Of course the apartament was beautifull fully decorated with taste but something wasn't right. With the money she has she was able to buy it. Her firm was still going after 20 years and still going strong.

She bought it but it doesn't felt right. Something was missing. Someone was still missing after one year it was still hounting her.

Then she brought boxes inside but was too tired to unpack them so she decided to do this another time. Maybe tomorrow. She looked inside her bedroom and saw quite a lot of space and king size bed by windows with a view to kill for. She stood there by the courtains that were to the floor. Her window was overlooking the city. That was great view with the lights shining through the night.

She wasn't able to change into pijamas so she lyied on bed took her pillow and comforter. Her sleep hasn't come imiedetly. Ther mind was too clouded with a lot of thoughts. Infortunatelly they were all about past and what's lost. About her.

When she was just driffting into slumber of sleep she heard a lot of noise music and basses from apartament one floor higher than her. It wasn't just any music in any kind of day or night. It must be the loudest the most annoying music in the hardest day of her entire life.

It's going to be very hard to come back to normal by changing everything in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Every day was going to be exciting. This was her motto. But truth is that every day seemed like the previous day. Everything was the same. First she would woke up late (it was late for her like 8-9 am). Then she would go for a quick jog in the park. Next she would make a coffee and shower. Make breakfast and enjoy her view. But then day seemed empty. She would go to different restaurants every day just to find the greatest one. She would go to different shops and tourist attraction. It wasn't like she was on a vacation but it wasn't a normal life. She was so used to working everyday.

Her mind was always clouded with everything about her firm. She was very proud of it. Hell yeah. She was the CEO of the Grounders. The biggest commpany in USA that is creating new technology and upgreading the old one. She was always proud of it and of what it became. She had started it when she was 22 years old. She had bouild it just one year after the worst day of her life. The day that changed her world. The day when the love of her life died. 

After 20 years it still hurt her like hell just to think about her dead wife. She was still blaming herself for that accident just like her parents in law did. This company was bouild to stop thinking about her but it turned to be one of her gratest decisions. She was always trying to make her technology avalieble for everyone. That was slowly becoming true. But she couldn't just leave her firm so she's still the CEO and everyone is asking about some important deccissions but all her resposibilities was given to CFO. So from time to time she would work in her apartament but it wasn't happening often.

The worst thing was that she wasn't enjoying it. It was all just fine nothing more. Every day she would lie awake in bed thinking again about past.

Today wasn't any different she went to jog then shower breakfast restaurant and to bed. Everything would be normal if not that damn music in apartament on upper floor. An apartament that is exacly one flor upper that hers. She heard it a fiew time throughout her stay here but today someone was kidding her. That was the loudest music af all time. Like what was just abnormal.  
She was lying in her bed and that fucking noise was annoying her the fuck up. How many hours was this someone going to annoy her? From 10 pm to 3 pm was nonstop playing music. And it was enough.

She was in her t-shirt and shorts when she unlocked her door and went to the elevator. She stepped inside it and pressed 10th floor button. She waited a fiew second amd then the doors opened. She stepped out of it and went to the noisy apartament. She knocked on the door and waited. Only music was heard. She knocked again. And again nothing. She knocked again and again until someone opened the door.

Next she saw the most blue eyes in her entire life. In the doorframe stood not too tall young blonde girl. She saw the other woman and looked at her with question in her eyes.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

She said with the music playing so loud that the other woman wasn't able to hear her properly. The blonde girl was looking tipsy with that wierd look in her eyes and that stupid smirk on her face.

"Can you turn down the volume please?"

Said the brunette. Then she was met with stupid laught from inside the door and someone arguing and shouting. Next she saw a boy with shaggy hair who has wierder look in his eyes and smile. He has a bottle in hand. Probably an alcohol bottle judging by his facial expression.

"Oh please. Of course you can join us."

He said.

"I'm Jasper and this is the best party ever."

He shouted the last part and went back inside.   
She stood there and saw behind that door a lot of people and some girl giving another piggy back ride. And someone lying on the floor with red cups all around his body. Again she looked at the blonde girl. Then the blonde girl answered.

"Nope. No can do."

And stepped inside and closed the door. The woman looked shocked. How can she be so rude. Like for fucks sake mate. What the hell is wrong with her. She knocked again. And appeared the same one girl. And again asked.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

The other woman was pissed by this so she exploded.

"Turn that fucking volume down."

She said and looked straight into her eyes.

"There's no need to be rude. Just chill."

By that comment she was furious. If this was a comic book she or her eyes would be on fire. How can someone so younger than her be so rude and annoying. 

"Maybe you should learn some respect."

She said and turned on her heel straight into the elevator.

As she was walking inside it she heard her say. 

"Okay. Jezz what a bitch."

Now she was in the elevator and was calming her nerves. She took a fiew deep breaths and calmed. She was always so calm an stoic. It's been some years since she felt something so much. All those emotions. Bat why the hell was she feeling anger of all emotions? Like couldn't it be something like happieness. She thought about that girl. And about that she had awoken those. Throughout her life she could be stoic and put her facade on just to not feel anything. There was only one person that could change that and that person was six feet underground.

She stepped inside her apartament and hasn't heard anything. Anything at all. No noice no music. She thought that this must be it. Now she could go to sleep. She entered her bedroom and lyied on bed. Then she jumped under covers and relaxed.

5 minutes had passed and she heard music again. In her head was only one thought. This is going to be very ineresting life with such a great neighbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You're the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about mistakes I made. English is not my first language but I'm trying as hard as I can. Anyway enjoy my little work I don't know how long it will be but if you like it then keep reading. Feel free to leave kudos or comments. Have a great day (or night).  
> Bye.  
> -MRT


End file.
